Yacob H.
Yacob H, labeled The Idol Finder, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. He also returned to compete a year later in Season 3. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Yacob starts off the season with a subtle start and is introduced to the Werewolf challenge with pleasure. During the challenge Yacob recieved a 'Werewolf Card' as well as a character. His character was The Escaped Convict. Yacob aided in getting rid of Jonathan out of the game first and later Manny and Michaela. After Manny's "consumption" Elias starts hurdling the blame on Yacob claiming that "he's the only person who would kill Manny". It should be noted that despit the girl alliance wanting to get rid of Yacob early in the Werewolf game Yacob was the last werewolf standing, and the only werewolf to kill Michaela. After that challenge Yacob recieves news along with Zach and Brad, that they will have little to no shot at winning the invulnerability challenge. In the crystal challenge Yacob is seen at the front of the pack, leading them through the forest, but is quickly passed up by Jonathan and Brad. Yacob isn't seen again until he seemingly finds a bag of crystals. Sadly, it was just a misdirection created by the girls to throw others off. Inside the bag were rocks, to which makes the girls laugh and cause Yacob to go back in and find another one. Michaela exclaims that she'd hoped that would happen. Yacob later appears as the 9th person to get back to Kyle with a crystal in hand, however Yacob also found a hidden K-Idol, the very first one in the game. Kyle later exclaims that it was supposed to be hidden. Yacob later gives Jonathan the final crystal in order for the challenge to conclude. When deciding what Jonathan should do with the Twist Card Yacob suggests that he put himself up to show how confident Jonathan was that no one would vote him off. At the elimination station however Yacob was backstabbed and put in the bottom two by Jonathan's Twist Card. Because of this with the rules of K-Idols Yacob could not play the idol. Yacob then pleaded his case that he had a K-Idol and he knew where another one was, as well as pointing out that he had helped people, mainly Jonathan, throughout the challenge. Ultimately Yacobs plea failed and he became the first person voted off of JARS Season 2 with a vote of 8-3. Yacob then had to option to give the idol to anyone and he chose Brad, saying that Brad was his core alliance. "Deja Doom" Yacob made an in-game appearance in the finale, as a part of the Elimination Consultation to decide a winner for the season. Yacob voted for Jonathan, hesitantly to win. Trivia *Yacob is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Yacob is also the brother to Hoshea, one of the producers. *Yacob is the first person in JARS History to find a K-Idol. **He is also the first voted out with a K-Idol in his pocket. *Yacob was 1 of 3 Werewolves **He was the last one to remain in the challenge **He was the first Werewolf voted out of the game. *Yacob was the 9th person to find a crystal. *Yacob is 1 of 3 people to find and keep more than 1 crystal **The others being Michaela and Emily. *Yacob currently ranks 13th, last, place in the second season.